Dive Into The Blue Danube
by Sasaya-chan
Summary: Aku mencintainya melebihi rasa cintanya kepada mu dan disaat kau suda menjadi milikku, mengapa kau tetap mencintainya? Apakah ada yang kurang dari semua yang ku miliki? Aku hanya ingin kau mengakui keberadaan ku disini.
1. The Story Began

Hajimemashite!

Nyoba bikin cerita lagi nih~ BTW, hanya sebuah karangan belaka yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu =_= Aku buat cerita ini karena pairing yang satu ini masih butuh perhatian banyak orang :3 Miki x Piko, yah bila ada charakter Vocaloid yang kalian suka jadi pemeran yang menyebalkan, maaf ya~

Yah, maap kalo gaje, ga-nyam, gak seru, dan yang pasti aneh. Untuk pembaca sekalian, silahkan membaca!

* * *

"Miki, sampai kapan kau akan duduk di bangku kelas mu itu?!" Teriak seorang gadis dengan membawa nama ku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku lupa pakai dasi ku!" Kata ku sambil duduk di bangku kelas, tepatnya dibarisan paling depan + dekat jendela.

"Gezz, kau ini. Selalu saja beres-beresnya di sekolah. Memang kenapa gak di rumah mu saja sih?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Yah, pagi ini aku bangun telat lagi."

"Telat lagi?! Semalam kau ngapain?!"

"Nontonin anime *ea*" Kataku dengan tampang polos.

"Gezz, sudahlah. Sekarang ayo kita kumpul di lapangan dalam. Sebentar lagi di mulai loh penilaiannya. Jangan sampai gak sempet lagi." Katanya sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Iya iya." Kata ku sambil merapihkan bajuku yang terlihat masih berantakan.

Oh iya aku lupa, nama ku Furukawa Miki biasa di panggil Miki. Aku berada di kelas 12 di sekolah Mushashi High School tapi sebentar lagi bakalan lulus sih. Yang tadi bersama ku namanya Yukimura Iroha, banyak yang manggil dia Yura dan mungkin hanya aku yang memanggilnya dengan nama Iroha karena kami sudah saling kenal sejak masih TK. Ceritanya ku persingkat ya!

"Miki, kau dapat nilai berapa?" Tanya Iroha.

"9,4. Kalau kau?"

"Wih, gede amat! Aku cuma dapat nilai 9. Jadi kau tuh enak. Turun belakangan langsung dapat nilai tinggi. Pantas lah, si Piko manggil kamu dengan panggilan 'Ratu Hoki'." Kata Iroha.

Deg deg . . .

Aduh, reaksi ini lagi. Ngapain sih, si Iroha nyebut-nyebut nama Piko?

"Kau kenapa, Miki?" Tanya Iroha.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab ku.

"Kenapa kau…"

"Hei, Miki. Kau dapat nilai berapa?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, Piko-kun! Si Miki hoki lagi, loh. Dapat nilai 9,4." Kata Iroha menyambar.

"Heh?! Hoki banget! Aku aja cuma bisa dapat 9,1." Kata Piko.

Utakane Piko, salah satu teman masa kecil ku sekaligus orang yang ku idamkan sejak aku masuk kelas 7. Entah kenapa, aku gak ngerti apa yang harus ku ucapkan tentang reaksi yang satu ini.

"Oh iya, Miki. Tadi Sakine-senpai nanyain kamu, loh."

"Eh? Nanyain? Tentang apa?" Kata ku.

"Yah, mungkin karena ngeliat kau akrab dengan ku jadi dia nanyain ke aku. Entah itu kondisi, sifat, suara, sampai ke hoki-an mu. Mungkin ia terobsesi dengan mu." Jelas Piko.

Penjelasan Piko mulai membuat aku 'nge-fly'. Istilah yang baru aku pelajari dari anak-anak alay di sekolah ku.

"Eh, gak kerasa ya bentar lagi mau mau lulus-lulusan." Kata Piko tiba-tiba.

_Eh?_

"Yah, kan waktu berjalan cepat, Piko. Gak kayak jalannya lekong, pakai dihayati dulu." Sambung Iroha dengan nada ketus.

"Aku lagi gak ngomongin lekong, Yura. Aku lagi ngomongin tentang perpisahan, dimana semuanya bakalan menjadi lebih sibuk dan tidak sebebas masa SMA ataupun SMP. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ngomongin lekong?" Kata Piko dengan sedikit gaya nyolot has-nya.

"Kan lekong jalannya kayak model, mesti dihayati. Ngomongin tentang lulus-lulusan, kau bakalan masuk jurusan apa?" Tanya Iroha kepada Piko.

"Kalau aku kayaknya bakalan ngambil jurusan kedokteran atau gak MIPA. Itu pun kalo di terima." Kata Piko sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal (?).

"Asikkan, si jago IPA masuk kedokteran. Kalau kau jadi dokter, jangan sombong ya!" Kata Iroha dengan logat ngatainnya.

"Gak mungkin lah. Kalau kau, Miki?" Tanya Piko.

_Eh? _

Iroha kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah ku dengan tampang penasaran. Ada yang aneh dari pergerakan Iroha.

"Um, Miki? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Piko lagi sambil mendekati mukanya ke arah ku. Reflek saja, aku kaget sambil memundurkan kepala ku kebelakang.

"Ah, ya maaf aku ngelamun. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi mau nanya apa?" Tanya ku.

"Dasar tukang lamun. Habis lulus kamu mau masuk jurusan apa? Berarti dari tadi gak dengarin omongan ku ya?" Tanya Piko lagi.

"Oh aku, mungkin perguruan tinggi. Maaf, aku lagi mikirin tentang kertas pendaftaran masuk kuliah." Jawab ku sambil berbohong.

"Kau mau jadi guru?" Tanya Piko dengan tampang kaget.

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya ku balik.

"Guru apa? Guru SD, SMP, SMP, atau jadi dosen? Pelajaran apa?" Tanya Piko. Terkadang dia memang ingin sekali tau tujuan atau rahasia seseorang.

"Bukan guru SD, SMP, SMA, maupun jadi dosen. Aku mau jadi guru TK biar selalu dekat dengan anak kecil." Jawab ku.

"Ku kira kau bakalan jadi guru di sini."

"Gaklah, aku gak bisa kembali kemari. Loh, kenapa jadi Iroha yang diam?" Tanya ku sambil memiringkan kepala untuk melihat Iroha yang berada di belakang punggung Piko.

"Ah, eh? Ah, enggak. Oh ya ke kelas yuk, udah mau bel, nih!" Kata Iroha dengan mudahnya merubah topik pembicaraan.

Yah, benarkan ada yang aneh dari gerak-gerik Iroha. Semoga saja itu bukan sebuah mala petaka buat ku. Akhirnya aku, Iroha dan Piko kembali ke kelas. Aku berharap beberapa minggu kedepan sebelum perpisahan dimulai akan menjadi sebuah kenang-kenangan terakhir di masa SMA ku.

* * *

Nah, yo. apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. aku pun masih merencanakannya.

sampai jumpa di chapter 2!


	2. Should I Do it?

Akhirnya, selama berabad-abad author gaje ini update juga (?) Chapter 2 'Should I Do it?'. Silahkan kritikannya! Yang pedas boleh~ :3

Maaf kalau gak-nyam, gaje, nge-bosenin, dan gak seru.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berdenting seperti bunyi di stasiun kereta api Tokyo. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba melewati ku. Hari ini aku tidak pulang dengan Iroha karena dia harus ikut club basketnya. Karena merasa takut untuk pulang sendiri, aku menunggu ada yang ingin pulang juga arahnya searah dengan arah rumah ku.

"Hei, Miki-chan! Butuh teman?" Tanya Zunko.

Zunko yang memiliki nama lengkap Tohoku Zunko yang berambut hijau ini juga salah satu teman dekat ku. Dia adalah salah satu dari kapten tim archer. Biasanya ia pulang bersama Luna Amane atau Luna, tetapi sama halnya dengan ku, Luna adalah anggota tim basket.

"Ah, Zunko-san. Kebetulan sekali. Ya, aku butuh teman pulang." Kata ku memelas.

"Ho! Yura ternyata masih megang juniornya ya? Luna juga. Oh, iya. Akhir-akhir ini kamu lagi deket sama Piko-chan ya? Ciee, tembak aja lah!" Goda Zunko pada ku.

"Ne, Zunko-san! Jangan keras-keras! Aku masih ragu-ragu buat nembak Piko. Tapi, kenapa kau manggil dia pakai 'chan'?" Tanya ku.

"Karena dia tidaklah jantan seperti kakaknya, Kiyoteru-sensei. Jauh 180 derajat! Kiyo-sensei itu cool, kalau Piko… aduh, aku bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi, tembak sajalah!" Kata Zunko menerangkan.

Oh iya, Piko-kun punya kakak yang namanya Hiyama Kiyoteru atau biasa di panggil dengan nama Kiyo-sensei. Kiyo-sensei ini sering di panggil oleh guru-guru di sekolah dengan panggilan kutubuku karena sering terlihat di perpustakaan. Jujur saja, aku pernah suka sama Kiyo-sensei saat masih SMP. Oh iya, Zunko terkenal nge-fans berat dengan sensei yang satu ini. Sampai-sampai pada saat ulangan yg diawasi Kiyo-sensei, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai bagus karena selama 2 jam konsentrasinya terpusat kepada Kiyo-sensei (berlebihan).

"Hm, gak ah. Kiyo-sensei terlalu tua. Jadi, Miki pilih Piko-kun aja." Kata ku.

"Cieelah. Udah tembak aja sana, sebelum terlambat diembat orang lain." Kata Zunko sambil menyenggol ku.

Benar juga ya. Aku sudah lama dekat dengan Piko, kenapa gak aku tembak aja ya? Aku terus memikirkan saran Zunko dan ternyata mungkin memang seharusnya ku tembak dia duluan, karena itu sudah menjadi tradisi di sekolah ku bahwa anak perempuan selalu memiliki keberanian lebih di banding lelaki.

Aku terdiam sambil terus memikirkannya. Zunko menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa Miki? Kok diam?" Tanya-nya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Cuma, aku kan gak berani, Ko." Jawabku sambil memainkan tangan. Saking seriusnya aku memikirkan hal itu, pipi ku mulai memerah.

"Aduh si pipi merah jambu, pipinya gembul pula (?). Gak usah malu! Inikan sudah jadi tradisi, mending kita lestarikan budaya sekolah kita!" Katanya sambil meremas pipi ku.

"Melestarikan budaya? Bukankah seharusnya lelaki itu lebih berani dibandingkan wanita?" Tanya ku.

"Yah, memang seharusnya begitu. Cuma kau tau kan, sekolah kita itu memperioritaskan kepintaran untuk lelaki, bukan fisik. Kalau fisik untuk perempuan. Karena _girl power_ itu tak ada yang dapat menandinginya!" Jawab Zunko penuh dengan penghayatan.

Aku kembali berfikir. Tapi, apakah Piko juga merasakan apa yang ku rasakan? Kalau aku di tolak olehnya gimana? Harus berbuat apa aku?

"Doushite, Miki-chan? Kau bengong lagi." Tanya Zunko.

"Eh, etto…kalo aku di tolak bagaimana?" Tanya ku gugup.

"_Remember this_, Chan-Miki. _Possitive_! Selalu berfikir positif. Kau pasti diterima. Kau itu bisa. Di dunia ini, _nothing impossible_! _You just want to say 'Im Possible'_! Kau itu sudah terbilang paling _perfect_. Dapat nilai bagus saat periksa kerapihan seragam, rambut _scarlet_ yang tergerai panjang, muka imut, kulit putih, baik, sopan, apalagi yang kurang?! Kalau kau diterimanya, berikan dia perhatian. Jangan dicuekin. Wakarimasuta?" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hai! Demo … Aku tidak se-_perfect_ Iroha. Dia kuat, dia tangguh, suaranya nge-bass, _easy-going_, banyak temannya pula." Kata ku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan berfikir negatif!"

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, akan ku coba!" Kata ku lantang.

**#PIKO POV**

"Aniue, kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Yah, sebentar lagi. Tumben kau menanyaiku?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei atau biasa ku panggil dengan sebutan 'Aniki' atau Aniue oleh ku.

"Supaya porsi makanan yang ku buat gak kelebihan. Takutnya aniue pulang malam." Jawab ku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bilang saja kau ingin curhat kan? Kenapa gak curhat dengan anak berambut merah yang tadi pagi kau jumpai saja?" Tanya Aniue.

_Deg deg … _

"G-gak kenapa kenapa. Masa mau curhat ke cewek. Gak enak lah, Aniue."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin menceritakan gadis berpipi merah jambu itu?" Kata Aniue meledek ku.

"U-urusai!" Teriak ku.

Giliran ku memperkenalkan tentang hal yang ku lalui. Aku, Utakane Piko, sebenarnya sudah sejak 4 elementary school, aku memiliki sejumlah rasa kepada anak yang bernama Miki. Itu terjadi pada saat aku sedang mengafal skenario cerita untuk pementasan drama kelas, dia yang selalu membantuku dan akhirnya pementasan drama itu benar-benar berjalan sukses. Entah mengapa pada saat itu aku mulai merasa ada sedikit getaran aneh.

"Jadi apa ingin kau lakukan, untuk selanjutnya?" Tanya Aniue sambil berjalan pulang.

"Begini, setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi . . . haruskah ku melepaskannya?" Tanya ku balik menanyakan.

Aniue tersentak

"Hah?!"

"Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang? Aku sudah kelamaan menunggu." Kata Piko.

"Oh, begitu. Mengapa harus menunggu? Bertindaklah sedikit." Kata Kiyo-sensei berjalan di samping ku.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat dia tidak sama sekali memiliki segemgam rasa kepada ku. Lagi pula toh seharusnya dia duluan yang bertindak bila perasaanya sama dengan ku. Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk berpindah hati walau itu tidak mungkin sepenuhnya." Jelas ku panjang lebar.

Kiyo-sensei menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu wanita beruntung manakah yang nanti akan menjadi pilihan mu yang berikutnya?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin, Yura. Wajahnya selalu memerah disaat aku menghampirinya. Tapi, aku belum tau apakah ia punya rasa dengan ku atau tidak." Jawab ku.

Aniue kaget sampai-sampai langkahnya terhenti. Mungkinkah ia memiliki rasa kepada Yura?

"Oh, Yura. Kenapa harus pindah hati ke Yura?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi sudah ku jelaskan. Jangan-jangan Aniue menyukainya ya?" Tanya ku.

"Tidak, Aniue belum akan menikah sebelum berumur 30 tahun. 24 adalah umur yang lumayan muda bukan? Lagi pula Iroha bukan tipe aniue. Tipe Aniue itu Miki." Jelasnya.

"Hah?! Kenapa Aniue suka dengan orang yang sama dengan ku?"

"Itu pun dulu, Piko. Karena anak itu lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan Iroha, saat Middle School dulu, Miki mau diajak kerjasama. Bahkan dia adalah salah satu dari pengurus OSIS terkenal di Middle Schoolnya bukan? Dibanding Yura yang agak sedikit melawan disaat diajak kerjasama, Miki tidak pernah melawan walaupun ia memegang tanggungjawab sebesar apapun." Jelas Kiyo-sensei.

"Yah, dia memang terkenal sih. Sampai-sampai sudah ditembak 4 kali dalam satu hari dan dalam hari itu juga ia menolak mereka. Aku takut bakalan seperti itu." Kata ku.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah menjadi cowok jantan." Singkat kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting mulai sekarang aku mau berusaha buat 'move on'. Mau seburuk apa itu Yura, aku tetap akan menyukainya kalau dia memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku." Kataku.

Kami pun berjalan berlalu. Walau setua apapun kakak ku, kebijakannya dan kelembutannya tidak akan pernah hilang. Kuharap ia akan menemaniku sampai aku dapat menemukan pasangan hidup ku.

Hari ini, hari sabtu (who care?). Semoga saja hari senin nanti aku sudah berpindah hati ke arah yang lain. Waktu ku hanya sehari untuk melupakannya, dan semoga saja itu berhasil.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai! Butuh waktu buat nyusun ceritanya. Author pun gak punya waktu senggang buat istirahat karena sudah ada diambang batas masa SMP (?). Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!


End file.
